The Heroes' Downfall
by DemiGod119
Summary: Percy gets depressed suddenly, and everyone thinks its just some weird sickness, until the rest of the 7 get it.


_**[A/N: This is going to be a long chapter, and a lot of self doubt. This story will have nothing with self harm, but it may have a bit of insomnia, and maybe some lack of eating.**_

 _ **This chapter may be a bit slow, but it will get better, as the chapters progress. Enjoy!]**_

 **Percy's POV**

I wasn't the person everyone thought I was. I wasn't a hero, or a savior. I was your average seventeen year old demigod, that got scared, or hurt. I wasn't like the Perseus in all of the Greek Stories. I was nothing like my namesake. Luke sacrificed himself in the first war, and I was mostly worthless when it came to the second great prophecy.

When I was young, I was abused, by my ex-stepfather, Gabriel Ugliano, or as I called him, Smelly Gabe. It didn't matter whether or not he was drunk. I was almost always his punching bag. The worst part about it, was my mom never noticed, and neither did anyone else.

I'm only popular because I am a son of Poseidon. Only popular, because I am powerful. Only popular, because I am one of the main demigods, of not one, but two prophecies. Maybe Zeus is right. Maybe I am to powerful. I mean, Annabeth has been scared of me before. I don't deserve her.

 **Piper's POV**

I'm just a useless daughter of Aphrodite. A useless daughter of an actor. The only thing I'm popular for, is my last name, and the fact that I supposedly 'saved' everyone's butts, because I was apart of a stupid prophecy.

I've got charm speak. What's so great about it? I can control people with it, but what if I don't want to? I guess its okay, but Leo, Jason, and Percy have a lot cooler powers. I mean, they can control the elements.

My own boyfriend, is scared that he will do something wrong, and my mom will incinerate him. He always goes out of his way, to make sure that my mom finds him romantic enough. I love him so much, but he can lay back on the romanticism. I'm not a very lovey-dovey person.

 **Leo's POV**

I'm just an overly hyper mechanic, that tends to combust into flames at random intervals of time. Nothing special. Nothing important. The seventh wheel. I'm not as important as Jason or Percy.

My babysitter, Tia Callida, who also happened to be Hera, tried to kill me multiple times. Gaea made me kill my mom. She locked all the doors, and I became a flaming ball of Leo, and I burned down my mother's mechanic shop.

I joke to hide the pain, and luckily my comedy mask is an amazing disguise. It hides my tragedy mask well. I'm surprised that Piper or Jason haven't seen right through it, or at least Piper. They've known me the longest. They will be the ones to see right through.

 **Jason's POV**

Just because I was once a Roman Praetor, everyone expects me to be perfect. Just because I'm a son of Jupiter, everyone expects me to be strong. Just because I was once a leader, everyone expects me to always be a leader.

I have a beautiful girlfriend, that I obviously don't deserve her. It may have been the Fates that put us together, but she is still way to kind and beautiful for me to deserve. She may have had false memories of us together, but I still didn't know if I deserved her. Her mom, is the goddess of love, and I never know if I am actually doing things right. Who knows, someday, I may take her on a not so romantic date, and I'll be turned into some beauty care product.

I wasn't a huge help on the quest. I didn't know which group to call family. I had been with both sides. Greek, or Roman. Who is more of a family? I kept acquiring head injuries, and I was possessed by eidolon, which didn't make me very useful. Even though Leo and Percy were possessed as well, I still didn't enjoy it.

 **Hazel's POV**

I'm a daughter of Pluto. An outcast. A girl that was supposed to die in the 1940's. Which, in all technicalities, I did. Yet, I'm alive again. I can't be visited by my father, because if he so much as talks to me, I will be sent back to the Underworld. Dead, once again. I guess that would have been better, instead of going on this stupid quest.

I don't deserve Frank. He's to sweet. I'm just a freak, that blacks out and produces Rubies and other gems in the process. I'm a daughter of the Underworld and Riches. Children of Pluto, are usually not loved.

Leo looks so much like Sammy, his grandfather. Every time I look at him, I am overcome by the grief that Sammy is dead, and that I died, without being able to say goodbye. The grief clouded my ability to fight whenever I looked at Leo, and remembered Sammy.

 **Frank's POV**

I'm clumsy. I'm a big, burly kid, that just gets in the way. There is no way possible, that I can be a son of Mars. I am just a scaredy-cat, that turns into random animals in moments of panic.

I don't know why Hazel loves me. I'm a clumsy Asian, that doesn't doesn't belong in the body shape that he was given. There is just no way possible. She says she loves me, because I am kind to her, and that I am an amazing person, but I just don't believe it. I am just nothing special.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I am nothing special. I am not powerful. There is nothing about me that makes me deserve the hero, Percy Jackson. Yet, I am still with him. Yet, he still loves me.

Everyone says that I am the second most powerful demigod alive. How that is even possible? I'm not even sure. I have no powers, and I have no skills. The only thing I have is smarts, and I just get frustrated when I don't know things. I have the stupid fatal flaw of pride.

I was useless for both of the wars. The first war, I was torn between feelings for to different people. The first war, I was kidnapped by a manticore, and ended up being co-dependent on Percy, when I was forced to hold the sky. I made him hold it for me. In the second war, I was sent on a quest to find a stupid statue, and was no help to the seven. In the second war, I plunged me and Percy into hell.

My fighting skills have gone downhill. I am winded easily from the acidic air I was forced to endure in Tartarus. The nightmares from Tartarus, have kept me up at night, making me gain exhaustion quickly. I can see changes in Percy as well, and it's all my fault. He went there to save me.


End file.
